


Ничего Необычного

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в подарок дохтар ватцан, потому что:</p><p>мой ум - заложник хеппиэндов<br/>они мне как земле навоз<br/>но боль мою не принимают<br/>всерьёз))) © дохтар ватцан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего Необычного

Впервые за долгое-долгое время Спок был действительно озадачен. Мостик притих, тишину нарушали только всхлипывания светловолосого мальчика лет пяти, обнимавшего ноги коммандера.

***  
Миссия не обещала никаких приключений. Вымершая, некогда мудрая цивилизация. Развалины. Отсутствие агрессивных форм жизни. Разведка. Капитан взял с собой Скотти и, по настоянию мистера Спока, охрану. «Да-да, я помню устав, старший помощник, вы несомненно правы». Когда коммуникатор заговорил голосом одного из охранников, Спок поднял бровь, но не более того. Когда же в транспортаторной появились двое взрослых и двое мальчишек, путающихся в форменных свитерах, мимика изменила вулканцу, и желающие могли наблюдать выражение настоящего изумления на невозмутимом обычно лице. Впрочем, желающих не нашлось, все хотели узнать подробности.

\- Доктор МакКой, доложите результаты исследований.  
\- Да какие тут, к чертям, результаты. Эта хренова планета…  
\- Тут дети, доктор.  
\- Спасибо, коммандер, я заметил. Так вот, эта хренова… - доктор метнул такой взгляд, что Спок предпочел промолчать, - …планета не нанесла здоровью нашего обожаемого капитана ни малейшего урона. Собственно, если кто-то спросит меня, я скажу, что вообще ничего не изменилось. Капитан как капитан.  
\- Ближе к делу, МакКой.  
\- Ну что вам еще сказать? Здоровые дети. Возраст: пять-шесть лет навскидку. Активные, развитые, разнесли мне половину лазарета. Воспоминания и опыт сохранились, но детские психика и мозг не позволяют использовать эти богатства в должной мере. Я не нашел никаких следов воздействия. Сестра Чэпел, Кристина, пожалуйста, отведите этих паршив… капитана и второго офицера в столовую. Пусть их накормят. И позаботьтесь об одежде. - Доктор хмыкнул. - Думаю, подогнанная по размеру форма будет лучшим вариантом.

Спок заложил руки за спину и прошелся от стены до стены.

\- Охранники говорили что-то о портале.  
\- Да. Строго говоря, не о портале, а об арке, которая, очевидно, генерировала какое-то поле. Скотти и Джим прошли через него и помолодели на тридцать лет как минимум. Прошли в обратном направлении, но ничего не изменилось. Кстати, там на самой арке были обнаружены какие-то символы.  
\- Надо спуститься и посмотреть.  
\- Надеюсь, даже вашего вулканского ума не хватит на то, чтобы идти одному? Я с удовольствием вытру вам носик и даже сменю памперс, если вы превратитесь в очаровательного зеленоватого младенца.  
\- После вашего «Ути-пути-пути-путюшки» никакой вулканский младенец не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Впрочем, вы правы, ваши знания могут пригодиться.

Старший помощник отдавал необходимые распоряжения, когда Джеймс Тиберий Кирк в ладно сидящей форме вбежал на мостик и попытался плюхнуться в капитанское кресло. Ухура безупречно логично, как показалось Споку, начала объяснять, что в данном состоянии капитан не может управлять кораблем, и была прервана потоком слез и отчаянным криком: «Я капитан! Это мой корабль! Мистер Спок, скажите им, я же капитан!!!» Джим вырвался из рук Ухуры, бросился к Споку и уткнулся ему в колени. Помедлив, Спок наклонился и чуть дрогнувшей рукой погладил мальчика по растрепанным волосам.

\- Ущипните меня, - раздался недоверчивый голос Боунса за спиной Спока. - А еще лучше дайте фотоаппарат. Я хочу, чтобы этот момент был запечатлен.

\- А вот и вы, доктор, как всегда вовремя. Нам пора, - Спок отцепил пальчики ребенка от форменных брюк и, не оглядываясь, двинулся к транспортаторной. МакКой поспешил за ним, так и не сумев стереть с лица широкую улыбку.

***  
\- …Очаровательно.  
\- Что там? Вы знаете этот язык, Спок?  
\- Как ни странно, да. Здесь говорится, что это комната релаксации. Видимо, сюда приходили, чтобы снять с плеч груз взрослых проблем.  
\- А каким образом они взваливали этот груз обратно, тут не написано?  
\- Если пересчитать на стандартное время, отдых длился не более трех часов. Кстати, и насколько я успел вас изучить, это вам понравится, доктор, поле возвращает в тот возраст, когда индивидуум был наиболее счастлив.

Они стояли перед аркой. МакКой переспросил:  
\- Три часа? И это положительно сказывается на психологическом состоянии? Помогает решить внутренние проблемы? И при этом безопасно?  
\- Совершенно верно, доктор. Я поражен вашей способностью усваивать информацию.  
Заканчивая фразу, Спок повернулся к Боунсу как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что тот собирается толкнуть его в спину. Коммандер перехватил руку доктора, и они вдвоём кубарем вкатились в арку.

***  
Капитан Кирк нервничал. Он уже пришел в свое нормальное состояние и даже нормальное, то есть приподнятое, расположение духа, но отсутствие первого офицера и офицера медицинской службы, МакКоя и Спока, его беспокоило.  
\- Ну что там? Поднимайте их, и мне плевать, закончили они свои исследования или нет!

В транспортаторной материализовались Спок и Боунс. Капитан некоторое время оторопело смотрел на двух сцепившихся мальчишек. У одного — с каштановыми волосами и бровками домиком — под голубым глазом расплывался синяк, у второго — с острыми ушами явно вулканского происхождения — из рассеченной брови текла зеленая кровь. Джим растащил их за шкирки на расстояние своих разведенных в стороны рук.  
\- Капитан, он не имел права!  
\- Я хотел ему помочь, а этот маленький ублю…  
\- Стоп. Замолчите оба. Какое счастье, что вы скоро снова станете взрослыми и почти вменяемыми, - Капитан воровато оглянулся и обнял обоих мальчиков, притихших, но все еще сердито сопящих и хмурящихся, крепко прижав их к груди. - Не волнуйтесь, я никогда не дам вас в обиду.

***  
\- …Доктор, коммандер — я должен сказать, что впечатлен вашей способностью держать себя в руках. Посмотрев на то, во что могут вылиться ваши извечные споры, заявляю — вы просто замечательно ведете себя, поэтому я не поставлю вас в угол и даже не лишу сладкого. Нет, я не буду отдавать Боунса под трибунал — он действовал некорректно, но из лучших побуждений. Вашу драку мы не будем заносить ни в какие отчеты, поскольку это событие несущественно. Так вы, кажется, выражаетесь, мистер Спок? Хотя мне доставило удовольствие посмотреть на вас таких, какими вы являетесь на самом деле.  
\- Взаимно, капитан. И вы мне должны восстановить несколько хрупких приборов, павших жертвами вашего юного… э-э-э… альтер эго.  
\- Со своей стороны, могу объективно отметить, что возвращение в детство действительно принесло приятные ощущения и помогло несколько расслабиться. Тем не менее, доктор не имел права…  
\- Джентльмены, вы свободны, - капитан Кирк улыбался во весь рот. 

Миссия прошла успешно. Энтерпрайз снова принадлежал ему. Пока он был маленьким, все члены команды наперебой кормили его всякими вкусностями, играли в игры и рассказывали сказки, так что он замечательно отдохнул. Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
